


emoji. eyes. hearts. soulmates.

by ali_miller



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali_miller/pseuds/ali_miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates!AU, в котором у соулмейтов при первой встрече глаза становятся сердечками (в буквальном смысле).</p>
            </blockquote>





	emoji. eyes. hearts. soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> привет админам сфаод ! спасибо за такую крутую заявочку с соулмейтами хх

Луи пытается разложить по полочкам разбросанные Лиамом вещи, бормоча под нос что-то о неаккуратности и неряшливости его друга.

После встречи Лиама со своим соулмейтом он совсем перестал убираться дома, уделяя всё внимание бесконечным свиданиям. Его вещи вот уже несколько недель валяются по всей комнате, а Луи хочет дать ему подзатыльник, потому что его достало убираться за другом. Первую неделю он терпел, понимая, что Лиам, наконец, встретил того человека, с которым проведет остаток своей жизни (как же Луи ему завидовал, ведь он до сих пор не нашел своего соулмейта), но потом это надоело.

Хотя бы сегодня он планирует отдохнуть и сходить на каток. Была середина зимы, но он всё ещё не побывал там и считал это непростительным, ведь каток — один из самых главных символов зимы.

Надев свой любимый серый свитер, утеплённые штаны и поверх всего этого зелёную парку, он вышел на улицу, где царила сказочная зимняя атмосфера; снег почти растаял из-за обилия солнечного тепла, но ветерок иногда подувал, заставляя прохожих кутаться в шарфы и воротники курток.

Луи решил дойти пешком, а когда он вошел в белоснежный шатёр, его дух перехватило: дети, подростки, взрослые и даже несколько пожилых женщин были внутри. Некоторые просто сидели и попивали тёплые напитки из одноразовых стаканчиков, наблюдая за остальными, другие — катались и широко улыбались, получая удовольствие от этого.

Получив нужную пару коньков, он быстро надел их и встал на искусственный лёд, перед этим сняв верхнюю одежду.

Под коньками немного поскрипывало, но Луи был готов слушать этот звук ради приятных эмоций, вызванных катанием.

Голубоглазый не успел разогнаться, как кто-то врезался в его спину и повалил на землю. Было не очень больно, но ладони неприятно щипало из-за прикосновения ко льду.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — начал извиняться, как Луи успел по голосу заметить, парень.

— Ничего, бывает, — ответил Луи, разглядывая собственные ладони и отмечая, что их нужно обработать мазью или чем-то ещё, потому что он до сих пор чувствует жжение.

— Давай, я помогу встать. — Голубоглазый увидел руку, которая призывала взяться за неё, и он сделал это, а потом поднялся на ноги и взглянул на незнакомца.

Луи увидел кудри и красивую улыбку, прежде чем его глаза застелила голубоватая плёнка, а глаза незнакомца — зелёная. Зрачки медленно принимали форму сердца, сначала вытягиваясь, а потом образуя две половинки, которые расширялись, полностью заменяя собой глаза. Зрение отказывалось фокусироваться, пока Луи не прикоснулся пальцами к щеке мальчика с зелёными сердечками вместо глаз. Эмоции накрывали с головой, не желая давать передышку ни одному из парней.

Зелёные сердца начали уменьшаться, а затем вновь приняли форму зрачков, оставаясь такими же зелёными. Реальность медленно возвращалась. Луи не убирал свои пальцы, наблюдая, как **его** судьба разглядывает его, а затем притягивает, тихо произнося «Гарри», на что слышит в ответ такое же еле слышное «Луи» и получает поцелуй за ухом, от которого почти начинает мурчать.

И Луи так рад, чертовски рад, что теперь у него есть, с кем проводить дни и ночи, делиться секретами. И самое главное — у него есть, кого любить.

— Я нашел тебя, — шепчет кудрявый, — Не могу поверить, — он качает головой, но не выпускает Луи, сжимая ещё сильнее.  
— Гарри, ты можешь отпустить меня. — Луи хихикает, но держит ухо на груди своего _господибоже_ соулмейта, слушая учащённое сердцебиение.  
— Я боюсь, что ты исчезнешь, — признаётся Гарри, а Луи поднимает его голову за подбородок и впивается в губы, и ему плевать, что ещё слишком рано, что они только-только встретились. Они созданы друг для друга, что вам ещё нужно?

Поцелуй за поцелуем, направленные взгляды всех посетителей катка, понимающие улыбки, руки вокруг шеи и талии, согревающие и дарящие бесконечное счастье, и ещё раз поцелуи — это то, чего хочет каждый, а Луи и Гарри только что получили всё.


End file.
